shattered_enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Dakagrion
The Dakagrion (DA-KEI-GREON) 'are a large race of a mix between canids and felines, alongside other reptilian features. They are a highly populous race that inhabit a massive part of Xavgar, being seen about anywhere. The Lurifen are the main sub-species of Dakagrion, who are led currently by Fedrus Shadowsteel. Their main homeland is the massive, underground mines, Nor'galdon Quarry, located deep under the Obsidian Highpeaks, in Tahgrok. Resaarak reside across the frozen, northern lands of the same continent. Etymology Dakagrion is a word that is composed of 2 words in Ancient Jhau'gari, ''Dakan, meaning large, and Grione, meaning monster, therefore literally meaning large monster. Due that they are based on canines, a young Dakagrion is referred as a whelp. The mother of a young Dakagrion is called a dam, while a father is called his/her sire. Origin Dakagrion have originated from a giant, more carnivorous-based creature that roamed Xavgar starting at 100,000 B.A. Their evolution began since the discovery of fire, metal, and agriculture, depending on their habitat. While ancient Dakagrion that evolved from the use of tools and the consuming of plants from their small technologies, advanced and became smarter over time, more primitive subspecies of their ancestors started to die out, eventually leaving the "pure" developed Dakagrion alone in it's kind. Their ancestors lived even more vastly across the world than Dakagrion do today, even farther than Tahgrok, and holded areas in other continents such as Vyhiri, Noufarar, etc. Natural disasters, the lack of animals to hunt, and violence between their own kind shortened the existence of these creatures, only leaving out the calmer, sedentary subspecies. The ancestral creature left out then evolved to become rather more primitive, bloodthirsty Dakagrion known as Resaarak. History Ever since their developed ancestor's form's origin around 50,000 B.A., the Dakagrion were war-led creatures that have always seeked to own massive territory across the world. They were massive, savage and violent, and were seen as one of the most powerful predators during that time. Their sizes were between 15 to 10 feet tall, and their body was far more covered with spikes making their hides extremely tough and also able to withstand temperatures even higher and lower than current Dakagrion. An ancient Dakagrion's jaw could easily even crush the hardest of metals. They even preyed on the ancestors of the Mevugik, but not as frequent as other creatures. Starting at 10,000 B.A., their first civilizations were formed, but broken and spread out through the planet, forming small clans and groups. They were initially Nomadic beings. It was until the start of the Osiliran Era, when they developed agriculture and farming, introducing plants in their diet. They began to calm down and become passive towards living creatures, their aggresiveness and massive size reducing and growing into a more humanoid shape. Instead of attacking beings other than themselves, the Dakagrion Clan wars took place. Clans would clash against each other, destroying their towns, and stealing their resources, food and livestock. However, most clans refused to kill innocents and only killed hostiles. Instead, the victors in clan wars took the innocents as workers. Therefore clans began to unite and become larger, stretching across Takgrok's massive lands. But only the more compassionate of clans succeded in expanding, while the more violent ones simply stirred more bloodshed and destruction in their wake. Two major clans in 4,000 B.A., the Resaarak of the North and the Lurifen of the East fought a war for years. Almost all of Dakagrion united to fully conquer all of Tahgrok. The Lurifen already resided in ther caves, and they were invaded by the Resaraak. Although the Resaraak were far more populous than the Lurifen, the small clan still won, as the time reached the rise of Althages. The Lurifen's battle strategy were far better than the Resaraak. At year 0 (Precisely the start of the actual eras) Althages rose from a Volcano in the Obsidian Highpeaks. He destroyed the army of the Resaraak, leading the victory to the Lurifen. Althages, however, passed away years later, as he tried to slay his traitorous, cursed brother Kha'sadir, the exiled god of the Resaraak, but falling in a trap that was cursed by the Gephaim. It was some time before when the Resaraak were cursed by the Void, and wanted to end Althages by luring him into killing their leader. The Lurifen Dakagrion then began to create a religion revolving around Althages, who saved them from Resaraak annihilation. Temples, prayers, offerings, and whatnot were built and given for many years until the leader of the Lurifen decided that their kind must focus on building an empire instead of simply dedicating their lives to their god. This persisted for several leaders' beliefs, until Fedrus Shadowsteel rose to the spot under an unusual, religious party. Establishing further in the mines, they have built a enormous, complex fortress of metal and stone. Around the grotto and the Obsidian Highlands, the lower class Lurifen created their farms and fields where they could cultivate and raise plants and animals for consumption. There are also minor Dakagrion Clans, but they are mostly hidden as they do not want interaction with the other races, living a simpler, quiet life instead. Biology '''Physical Appearance Dakagrion are creatures with a canine-like body, and reptilian features. They are muscular and their skin is covered with two layers, one of scales and a fur layer on top of them. They have spikes on their head, shoulders, and behind their knees. Their hands and feet consist on 4 claws; 3 fingers and 1 thumb. They can walk on either two or four feet. Dakagrion are the same be it male or female, and the average adult stands at around 7 to 9 feet tall when they are on two feet. They have a long, fluffy tail that resembles that of felines. Their bodies come in various colours, generally shades of blue, red, green, and gold. These vary depending on the Dakagrion's ancestry that is based in the biome they resided in hundreds of years ago. Their teeth are quite large, capable of chewing metal. Their eyes usually match the base colour of their bodies. A Dakagrion's blood tends to be olive green, as well as the rest of their inner selves. They have a patch of fur that grows on their head resembling hair. Females tend to keep it longer and decorate it with jewelry and braids, although some males also like to fancy up their "head fur". Unique Aspects Dakagrion, sharing aspects from reptiles, canines, and felines, have several unique aspects about themselves. Similarly to reptiles, Dakagrion like to sunbathe, and during warm mornings they will try to nap or relax in the sunlight. Their tongues are very long and strong, and can function like a reptile's (to clean certain spots on themselves or wipe-clean certain meaty foods) or a dog's (as a drinking cup). They are capable of landing on their four feet if they ever fall, but such ability works like small felines: they must have a certain fall distance to be able to get on their four feet and land safely on the ground. Their ears also work like cats, they can move them to be able to hear certain frequencies, or, like dogs, shut them closed to reduce the exterior noise. Because of their notable hearing, they can also hear some parts of their body moving, like large muscles and organs, especially with their ears shut. In total silence and darkness, a Dakagrion can sense other living beings with merely sound. Their eyes glow in the dark, like Felines and Canines. They can also withstand very high and low temperatures. Diet They are mostly carnivores, but also like to add plants to their diet every now and then. Some Dakagrion prefer eating more plants than meat. Their bodies are capable of fully digesting whole bones, and even metal. Like canines, they like to gnaw on bones. It is possible for a Dakagrion to completely avoid eating any meat, but must be trained to do so since their whelp ages. Habitat These beings are very well adapted to all kinds of harsh weathers and their temperatures, which is why they can live in basically any habitat. They rarely get illnesses caused by such said situations because of this. The scales that cover the palms of their hands and feet are thick enough to sustain and hold either notably hot or cold objects. Lifespan Their lifespan is between 120 to 150 years on average. A Dakagrion is considered an adult at 40 years of age. Reproduction When they reach adulthood, they cannot reproduce until they find a lifemate. They reproduce only after they have found their suitable partner, therefore doing so at a younger age or any other time before their full maturity and companionship with a mate, is punishable by death. Dakagrion believe there is a specific time for having a family, as well as specific times for everything else, such as sleeping and eating. Biologically, however, between ages 30 and 60 both females and males are able to have children. Dakagrion females can only have a child once every year, and only after they have found their mate. Otherwise females will instinctively refuse to reproduce, recurring to even drawing blood if a male regardless of race attempts to bother her in any sexual way. Dakagrion are mammals but do not feed their children upon and beyond their birth, as they are born fully scaled, clawed, and with teeth already capable of eating things an adult can. Because of this Dakagrion do not have mammary glands at all. A whelp is born on average after two years of conceiving the child, longer than any other of the races. Society & Economy Social Structure Dakagrion society is a highly specific, established hierarchy where the strongest, bravest, and honorable stand at the top. Wealthy ones are the base of the lower royalties, as they maintain all economy working and going. Social discrimination is not allowed, not just by wealth, but gender, sexual orientation, race, and other aspects. Economy Lurifen partly dedicate to the mass production of food, materials, and weapons/armor. As they have developed a semi-industrial lifestyle, they are the providers to other races. Due to their large population and territory, they have extended their sectors into specific jobs. They are rarely any merchants and travelers, as they are directly united by the chain of production, therefore Dakagrion look for their own supplies to survive, purchasing them from their superior or producing it themselves. The race has became so self-sufficient that they rarely require leaving their cities to obtain anything they need. Nowadays, they rarely hunt but rather create farms where they raise their own livestock to mantain themselves. Government Lurifen Lurifen Dakagrion have only one individual as their maximun governor, but have 5 other "smaller" governors that specialize in each sector: Economy (Handling of weath, imports and exports), Agriculture & Farming, War Tactics (Army, Weaponry and war Strategy), Social Issues (Internal conflics, Justice and Equality, Laws and Rights, etc.), and External Relations '''(Organization between Races, Sharing of opinions, help and assistance, etc.). Sector Governors stay in their spot for 20 years. After such time they can decide to give the spot to someone else. Such event usually involves giving the spot to a highly responsible second-in-command, or a trusted relative who works in the same sector. While Sector governors are chosen within the sector's inhabitants, the maximum Governor is chosen by vote of all Dakagrion. '''Resaarak Resaarak Dakagrion lack organization, but have many "leaders" who supervise a group or clan of their own, involving soldiers, merchants, miners, farmers, gatherers, etc. While the population live and work all together regardless of the groups, when it comes to serious issues the group' members will band together into their clan to only attend those within their leader's rule. Regardless of being related by blood or not each clan is very knit together and all will willingfully serve their clan and their leader. Intelligence & Behavior Individualistic, fierce, and hard-working, Dakagrion are not as smart as the other races, but they are incredible strategists, organizers, and innovative in their ways of war. While in their more ancient ages they used to be more bloodthisty and cruel, they were highly dedicated to even their smallest of business, be it crafting, agriculture, or even raising families. Dakagrion learn in a kinesthetic manner, alongside the simple hearing of things to understand them. They do not seem to learn much from mere observation, but prefer to partake into actions. They are passive-aggresive against their own kind, but naive and friendly with other races. Rivalries between groups and/or families of Dakagrion are common, but they are very kind, loyal, and respecful with those who have earned their trust. Many Dakagrion seem to find the other races "highly interesting" and "adorable". Which is why Resaarak avoid to attack them. Culture Names Lurifen Dakagrion have simple names that are alike to English names. Some names can be partially or close enough to any Asian name, such as Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Mongolian, etc. Resaarak tend to have more brutish names, and on some occasions, Jhau'gari names. Dakagrion surnames are simple English names composed of two words. A child gets one of the words for each parent to form a new surname. An example would be [[Artana Windspeaker|Artana Wind'speaker]] and [[Sarenu Crimsonfang|Sarenu Crimson'fang]]'s daughter, Conai Windfang. Upon being born the parents create the surname to give it to their child. But at the age of 30, a Dakagrion can choose to keep the surname, change it to another such as a Mentor or a Group's name, or, later on upon marriage, change their surname to the same as the spouse's, depending on their race. Religion Lurifen Dakagrion only believe in one god, Althages, although only a portion of the population do. While they think all other gods are false and they must first prove themselves to be believed, they do not offend the other races's religion. Usually Lurifen from the lower societies are highly into their god, true believers being rare as their social status is higher. One of the notable exceptions is Fedrus, their current leader, being a religious ruler. Resaarak highly worship Kha'sadir instead. Food Despite being carnivores they have adapted to a better, healthier lifestyle by adding new kinds of food to their plates. A typical Lurifen plate is meat or chicken soup alongside vegetables. They also produce all kinds of fruit juices, as their range of habitats provide them lands to produce their fruits to make the drinks from. As for non-soups, Dakagrion prefer their meals well-cooked and crunchy. They dislike soft foods, therefore they will cook all meals until they aquire a thick taste. They are known for being noisy when eating. Because of this, Dakagrion groups or families have a large room to eat, so the eating noise won't bother them or others. Most food tends to be simple and rarely overdone with any condiments, although the higher societies tend to make more elaborate foods. Trivia * Though the race's tendency to violence and war, they (Lurifen) are the first race to have approached the others in peace in order to make negotiations of alliance, economy, and assistance whenever such is needed. * Dakagrion mostly have a Mongolian accent, though some others, notably inhabitants of the other continents have a softer accent. * Lurifen Dakagrion are the only race (sub-species) to take and raise orphans from not just their race but any other, including lost, abandoned Resaarak children. This caused the other races to move all orphans under the permanent care and supervision of the Lurifen. It is common to see young Ierassi, Mevugik, and Zenek-Ai under the care of a family of Dakagrion. Category:Races